Your Hair
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Canon. SasuSakuSara including others. Sarada akhirnya mengerti, mengapa sang Ibu menjaga rambutnya untuk tetap pendek. Ia juga begitu menikmati fakta unik tentang kemiripan gaya rambut kedua orang tuanya dari waktu ke waktu. "Boleh aku potong rambutku?" Dijawab oleh senyum, "Tentu." Spesial untuk Indah Faridah/Subarashii Shinju


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Your Hair**

* * *

SasuSakuSara special untuk Indah Faridah/Subarashii Shinju yang berulang tahun 12 desember kemarin~! Happy Birthday ya cantik :* maaf telat :( baru punya paketan modem. Pas hari H udah pengin publish ternyata paketan abis :( gomeeeeeen.

.

.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya dengan tenang. Matanya melirik ke sekitar. Semua siswa Akademi nampaknya telah keluar bersama orang tua masing-masing. Yah, nampaknya ia benar-benar terlambat mendatangi upacara kelulusan puteri semata wayangnya, Sarada. Sasuke menghela napas lagi sambil bersandar pada pohon di dekat gerbang Akademi.

Setahun yang lalu sebelum menerima misi khusus—seperti biasanya—ia sudah berjanji pada anak dan isterinya akan hadir pada upacara kelulusan anaknya. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha memang beginilah hasilnya—untuk saat ini. Bahkan gulungan berisi laporan misi yang harusnya diserahkan pada Hokage pun masih ada di tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke melirik, didapatinya sang istri dengan baju rapih hari ini. Ehm, sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan keluarga demi misi? Setahun? Mengapa isterinya nampak spesial hari ini?

Bahkan belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Sakura sudah memeluknya erat.

"_Okaeri! _Sasuke-_kun!_"

Pikiran Sasuke yang sempat semerawut akibat terlambat pada upacara kelulusan puterinya sendiri kini berangsur rileks secara cepat. Betapa manjurnya obat rumahan, ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk saking lamanya berpisah dengan keluarga.

"Hn, _tadaima_." Balasnya sambil memeluk.

Mereka berdua pun tak lama-lama rekat seperti itu mengingat ini adalah tempat umum. Selagi Sakura mulai berbicara lagi, mata Sasuke masih menelusuri mimik senang Sakura, ada yang spesial dengan isterinya… apa?

"Sarada sudah menunggumu dari tadi…" Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

**Ah. **Sasuke tahu, ia meraih rambut merah muda sang isteri yang telah mencapai punggung, "Rambutmu." Matanya kini penuh-penuh beralih dari rambut Sakura ke kedua iris hijau tersebut.

"…eh?" Mendapati tatapan tersebut, Sakura mengesampingkan semua rambutnya di atas bahu kanan. Ia tersenyum simpul pada sang suami, "Aku akan memotongnya sore ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."

"Sarada masih mengobrol dengan temannya, jadi sebaiknya kita tunggu di sini saja." Ucap Sakura melirik ke arah puterinya yang sedang berbicara dengan putera Ino, Inojin.

Dari jauh Inojin tampak tersenyum sambil berbicara pada Sarada yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Angin sekilas nampak begitu kencang sehingga rambut Sarada berantakan. Ketika merapihkannya, Sarada dibantu oleh Inojin yang berniat baik.

Entah mengapa rambut hitam Sarada yang memanjang sepunggung membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke tahu-tahu menarik Sarada yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayah?" Sarada seolah tak percaya, selagi Ibunya dari belakang sana menghampiri mereka.

"Hn."

"Ayah…!" Sarada memeluk Ayahnya.

Tampang galak Sasuke karena bete melihat rambut puterinya dibenahi Inojin tadi kini berangsur pudar.

"Hn," Sasuke balas memeluk, "Maaf terlambat."

"Tak apa, upacara kelulusan tidak begitu penting, yang penting Ayah di sini." Sarada tersenyum senang. Wajahnya yang terkenal memiliki minim ekpresi karena pendiam bisa jadi seriang ini bila bertemu sang Ayah.

"Hai, Paman, kapan tiba di desa?" Inojin menyapa ramah dengan senyum milik Sai, bapaknya.

Tch.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Sasuke langsung eksekusi di tempat.

"Heh?" Inojin cengo, Sarada masih _loading_.

Sedangkan Sakura menepuk jidatnya sambil mendesah pelan. Apa-apaan suaminya ini? Ditariknya lengan pria berambut hitam tersebut, "Sasuke-_kun_, mereka masih sembilan tahun…"

==00==00==00==

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan kedua orang tuanya, Sarada masih bingung; ia pintar seperti Ibunya yang menyandang _kunoichi_ tercerdas satu angkatan, pun ia jenius sama seperti Ayahnya yang merupakan mantan kriminal mematikan.

Tapi Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti mengapa Ayahnya bete melihat Inojin, teman Sarada sendiri—sekaligus anak dari Sai (teman kedua orangtuanya sendiri)—terlihat dekat dengannya.

"_Well_," Sarada menyelipkan rambut ke belakang, persis gerakan Ibunya yang justru membuat Sasuke (tak tahu mengapa) kian sebal. "Dia teman sekelasku, Ayah. Jadi, yah… kupikir wajar."

"Potong rambutmu." Titah Sasuke sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan jawaban puterinya yang kini diam dengan tampang bingung.

Sarada mengangkat kedua alisnya, tapi Sakura yang menyahuti. "Loh, kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Sarada kan cantik seperti aku waktu seumurannya."

"_Kunoichi_ tidak membutuhkan rambut sepanjang itu."

Sakura menatap puterinya yang sedang memandang tanah dengan datar.

"Haruskah?" tanya Sarada pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tanpa ragu.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya dengan situasi canggung begini. Sasuke yang kekeuh ingin Sarada memotong rambutnya, Sarada yang nampak tak dapat menolak titah sang Ayah.

"Padahal Inojin nampak menyukai Sarada-ku." Bisik Sakura pada diri sendiri yang masih mempunyai niat untuk rencanya dengan Ino yang ingin menjodohkan anak mereka.

Sarada sendiri masih menunduk, dipeganginya rambut hitam tebalnya yang telah mencapai punggung. "Boleh aku tanya, mengapa anak perempuan lain boleh memanjangkan rambutnya? Aku sering diejek Mimi karena rambutku selalu pendek sejak kecil. Dan Inojinlah yang terus membelaku. Dia teman yang baik, aku juga ingin bertanya mengapa Ayah tidak menyukainya?"

Sasuke melirik, sekian detik setelah tak menggubris bisikkan Sakura yang terdengar olehnya—ia menghadap Sarada, memegang kedua pundak puterinya.

"Tatap Ayah."

Mau tak mau Sarada menunjukkan matanya yang dilapisi air hangat. Sakura terpaku, ia baru tahu kalau Sarada selama ini diejek oleh anak lain hanya karena rambutnya pendek. Padahal Sakura sudah mengantisipasi ejekan serupa dengan menutupi jidat Sarada menggunakan poni ke samping. Sarada mengingatkannya dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Sakura hanya bisa menyaksikan lelehan air mata puterinya mengalir dan dihapus oleh Sasuke dengan segera. Kedua tangan Sasuke kembali memegang pundak-pundak Sarada. Mata yang sama-sama hitam itu saling tatap.

"Untuk apa memanjangkan rambutmu hanya demi memamerkannya pada orang yang kaubenci? Sedangkan orang yang benar-benar menyukaimu tidak membutuhkan itu."

Sasuke memeluk Sarada yang memendam wajah di dada Ayahnya, sejujurnya ia merasa begitu tidak berguna sebagai Ayah. Ia tak tahu banyak apa saja yang dihadapi puterinya. Ia tak berada di sisi puterinya setiap saat. Dan kini ketika ia punya liburan panjang ia malah memulainya dengan membuat Sarada menangis.

Sarada hanyalah gadis kecil. Ia tak tahu banyak selain sesuatu yang dipelajarinya di Akademi dan hal-hal yang ada di buku-buku bacaan di perpustakaan kediaman Uchiha.

"Tapi kalau kau menyukai rambutmu seperti itu, tak apa." Ucap Sasuke mengakhiri.

==00==00==00==

Hari-hari selanjutnya, di luar dugaan Sasuke disibukkan dengan jam kerja di gedung Hokage. Banyak laporan dan kepentingan yang diminta Naruto untuk didiskusikan bersama rekan _jounin_ elit lainnya.

"Apa kau serius?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi…" Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Mereka di seberang meja Naruto.

"Akan sangat tidak adil kalau melibatkan Sasuke." Lanjut Shikamaru, "Benar-benar mustahil ditembus."

==00==00==00==

Sarada mengambil pena saat dibagikannya kertas kosong sebagai lembar jawaban. Ia sedang berada di ruangan bersama puluhan peserta ujian lainnya.

"Nah, hari ini adalah percobaan ujian tertulis _chuunin_." Terang Si Aburame _sensei_.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata yang hari ini menggendong Himawari, Naruto di sebelahnya mengangguk. Mereka berada di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar tersebut.

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat Bolt yang ia tahu tanpa persiapan apa pun.

"Hinata, kita harus menaikkan standar setiap tahunnya. Agar kualitas shinobi lulusan dari sini benar-benar dipertimbangkan."

"…dan juga," Aburame _sensei_ masih menerangkan peraturan dari percobaan ujian tertulis ini, "kalian akan di awasi, setiap sudut, setiap sisi di ruangan ini akan berdiri satu pengawas."

"Whoa!" hiruk pikuk peserta ujian mendadak muncul, melihat barisan _chuunin_ senior mengambil posisi di setiap sudut dan sisi ruangan.

Hinata melihatnya, dan teringat akan ujian _chuunin_ yang dulu dilewatinya bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Persis seperti saat ini. Banyak sekali pengawas dan membuat Bolt panik mendadak—"lihat dia mirip denganmu," ungkap Hinata yang membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Tentunya kalian tidak perlu takut bila tidak punya niatan mencontek. Materi yang diujikan sudah sepatutnya kalian kuasai. Bagi yang gagal di percobaan ini harap belajar lebih keras lagi di ujian sesungguhnya." Lanjut Aburame _sensei_.

"Dan juga…" Semua menoleh ke arah pintu di sana berdiri Sasuke dan Naruto, Hinata tak terlihat lagi karena pintu ruangan sudah ditutup. "Dan juga, Uchiha Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk membantu mengawasi kalian."

Sarada menarik napas melihat Ayahnya. Di sekitar, banyak murid baik laki-laki dan perempuan nampak mengidolakan Sang Ayah Sarada. Mereka tak percaya akan kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke, pahlawan perang sekaligus partner Hokage ke tujuh—Uzumaki Naruto.

Di tempatnya duduk, Bolt juga terkejut. Tak peduli dengan sekitar yang mengidolakan Ayahnya (sang Uzumaki Naruto), segala macam gerutuan dalam hatinya sudah terlontar, ini pasti ide gila Ayahnya sendiri! Bayangkan saja seorang dengan mata _sharingan_ dan _rinengan_ mengawasi ujian tertulis ini! Bolt menggertakkan giginya. Menyesal ia tak belajar. _Che, kuso!_

"Santailah, ini cuma percobaan. Hasilnya tak akan fatal." Sarada berucap tanpa menatap, kian membuat Bolt kesal.

"Mudah bagimu karena kau jenius!"

"Tak kan sulit untukmu kalau belajar dulu."

Bolt membuang wajahnya. "Percuma saja aku sengaja duduk di dekatmu kalau begini!"

Sarada mendecih lembut karena dengusan, wajahnya sungguhan angkuh saat mengucapkan… "_Omedetou ne_, gagal memanfaatkanku."

Seringai Sarada yang kian mirip Sasuke membuat Hinata (yang mengintip dengan _byakugan_ dan sengaja nguping dari luar) geleng-geleng menyaksikan Sarada dan Bolt tak lebih dari refleksi Sasuke dan Naruto ketika kecil.

Haruskah Hinata beritahukan kejadian _unyu_ ini ke Sakura?

==00==00==00==

Sakura berjalan memasuki gerbang, dari sekian banyak peserta ujian yang keluar, Sarada benar-benar tidak mencolok untuk mudah dicari.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tersenyum, "Hinata, Himawari~!"

Hinata mendekat menggandeng Himawari kecil. Ugh, kalau melihat Himawari bawaanya Sakura ingin punya anak lagi.

"Eh, potong rambutnya?" tanya Hinata, setahunya rambut Sakura sudah panjang lagi sepunggung dan kini dipotong sebahu, seperti biasanya, setiap Sasuke pulang ke desa dari misi panjang.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau lihat anakku?"

"Sedang berjalan bersama Naruto, Bolt dan Sasuke di belakang."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya mencoba mencari sosok yang Hinata ceritakan. "Sasuke-_kun_ di sini?"

"Hn." Sasuke datang menggandeng Sarada sedangkan Naruto merangkul Bolt yang cengengesan. Tergambar sekali betapa bahagianya wajah-wajah mereka akan kebersamaan dengan Ayah masing-masing.

"Lho? Kukira kau di gedung Hokage mengurus laporan misi terakhir." Sakura bingung.

"Ayah mengawasi ujian, Bu. Benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik bagi yang punya niat mencontek." Terang Sarada agak melirik pada Bolt yang masih cengengesan di ketek Naruto—tak dengar sepertinya.

"Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura menatap langsung mata suaminya. Sasuke melirik pada Naruto yang sibuk berseru-riang bersama istri dan anaknya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Dia manusia penuh kejutan tanpa kenal umur."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Memang Naruto biangnya ide dadakan dan di luar rencana.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama di luar? Mumpung Sasuke sedang liburan?" ajak Naruto, langsung. Ia berhenti memanggil Sasuke '_Teme'_ bila ditempat umum terutama depan anak-anak mereka.

==00==00==00==

Kedai Ichiraku banyak berubah, tak lagi hanya satu sisi meja panjang yang menghadap etalase si penjual. Wilayahnya melebar hingga memungkinkan meja dan bangku (untuk empat atau enam orang) berjejeran.

Ayame tampak kewalahan, akhirnya Bolt dan Sarada diutus kedua orang tua mereka untuk pesan langsung di konter Kakek Teuchi.

"Hadoh, Kakek Teuchi sama sibuknya. Jadi kita pesan sama siapa?" Bolt menggerutu bersandar malas di konter.

"Tunggu saja, mungkin tak akan lama." Timpal Sarada yang lebih tenang dan tak keberatan dibuat menunggu. Setahunya Kakek Teuchi sangat tua dan Ayame-_san_ belum lama melahirkan.

Sementara di meja para orang tua pun sibuk mengobrol.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, setelah melirik sekilas Sarada yang sedang menunggu di konter bersama Bolt.

"Benarkah?" Sakura nampak antusias.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jalannya percobaan ujian tertulis tadi?"

"Kau harusnya lihat, Sakura-_chan!_" kali ini Naruto yang menjawab. "Di antara semua peserta yang mencoba mencontek dengan keterampilan jutsu masing-masing, Sarada-_chan_ mengerjakannya dengan tenang. Semuanya. Tanpa berniat mencontek. Sama seperti kau dulu _ttebayou!_"

Sakura tertawa kecil hingga giginya terlihat, "Dia memang puteri kebanggaanku."

"Tanya saja pada Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata mengangguk mantap dengan senyum simpul mengamini perkataan suaminya. "Aku melihat dengan _byakugan_ dari luar ruangan. _Cakra_ Sarada-_chan_ paling tenang dan teratur di antara kekacauan aura di sekitarnya."

"Dia benar-benar mengerjakannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan." Timpal Naruto lagi, "Padahal soal yang kita buat benar-benar soal yang sulit. Sedikit lebih sulit dari yang kita lewati dulu."

Yah, Sakura teringat. Saat dulu ujian tertulis _chuunin_. Sakura mengerjakannya dengan lancar karena banyak membaca dan rajin belajar. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata soal yang dikerjakannya itu dibuat serumit mungkin oleh tim uji. Sistemnya memang sengaja mencari siapa saja yang mencontek dengan keterampilan ninjanya tanpa ketahuan—disediakan empat orang _chuunin_ menyamar sebagai peserta yang sudah tahu kunci jawaban dan jadi umpan untuk peserta lain. Tapi Sakura benar-benar mengerjakannya hingga tuntas tanpa hambatan.

"Sarada-_chan_ sama sepertimu, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Hinata dengan senyum penuh.

"Kau juga tidak mencontek, kan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura balik, ia tahu betul dulu saat mengkhawatirkan nasib Naruto, Sakura menjadi lega saat memastikan Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata yang nampak mengerjakan dengan lancar hingga memberi Naruto contekan.

"Eh, itu sih… karena aku rajin di perpustakaan Hyuuga." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Nah, sama saja sepertiku yang rajin belajar di perpustakaan umum. Sama seperti Sarada yang rajin belajar di perpustakaan dalam kediaman Uchiha." Terang Sakura sambil tersenyum, ia tak begitu suka ditinggi-tinggikan.

"Intinya," sambung Sasuke, "Bolt juga bisa bila belajar, Naruto." semua menoleh menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa.

"Anak itu…" gumam Naruto, "Ia benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan seperti aku dulu."

"Aku akan menyuruh puteriku membantu puteramu belajar." Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Uwah ide bagus!"

==00==00==00==

"Tujuh porsi, Kek." Kata Bolt pada Kake Teuchi yang mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini, ya? Ayame benar-benar kewalahan."

"Baik, Kek." Sarada yang menjawab sambil tersenyum sopan.

Lagi-lagi Bolt dan Sarada tertahan lebih lama di meja konter karena Ayame sungguh-sungguh kewalahan dengan pengunjung lain serta dapur membantu paman Teuchi.

Selagi menunggu, Bolt main _get rich_ di _smartphone_-nya, Sarada tetap diam. Ia memerhatikan orang tua mereka di sana. Paman Naruto dan Bibi Hinata kelihatan sibuk karena Himawari berceloteh riang. Sedangkan Ayah dan Ibunya nampak terlihat berbicara.

"_Kapan kau memotongnya?"_ Tanya Ayahnya, Sarada bisa tahu meski mereka hanya dari jauh. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuannya yang hanya butuh konsentrasi. Mendengar pembicaraan sejelas mungkin, meski ditutupi kebisingan lain, Sarada tetap dapat menembusnya dan memfokuskan target untuk di-'curi dengar'.

Ibunya nampak mengusap rambut merah mudanya sendiri. "_Tadi pagi, Sasuke-_kun."

"_Hn_." Tangan Ayahnya terlihat mengusap sesuatu di jidat sang Ibu. Sarada memicingkan mata, entah apa itu yang diambil Ayahnya dari sana.

Ibunya nampak mengerucutkan birbirnya tipis setelah Ayahnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang diambil dari jidat sang Ibu barusan.

"_Ketombe. Kulit kepalamu mengering."_ Meski Ayahnya berkata demikian, Sarada melihat dengan jelas bahwa Ayahnya menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan sedih—tak banyak ekspresi, hanya dari mata.

"_Aku sudah semakin menua, ne… rambutku juga rontok._"

"_Jangan banyak pikiran._"

"_Aku memikirkanmu, kau yang suka perempuan berambut panjang. Dan aku seperti tak dapat memenuhi itu._"

Ayahnya nampak menghela napas. Sarada pun makin tertarik menguping, ia berusaha lebih fokus lagi.

"_Aku tidak membutuhkan rambut panjangmu,"_ Tangan Ayahnya mengelus rambut Ibunya hingga ke belakang. "_Yang kubutuhkan melihatmu sehat._"

Ibunya tersenyum simpul sambil meraih tangan Ayahnya, "_Kau memaksakku memotong rambutku dengan rutin. Tak membiarkannya panjang._"

Tangan Ayahnya balik menggenggam. "_Karena kau terus mengeluh dengan rambut rontokmu, juga kau terlihat semakin cantik. Aku tidak suka orang lain menikmatinya._"

Ibunya merona sambil terseyum malu-malu, Sarada pun sama—bahkan Sarada ingin tepok jidat sambil tutup kuping. Ia marasa salah sudah menguping Ayah dan Ibunya!

Tapi, Sarada akhirnya mengerti, mengapa sang Ibu menjaga rambutnya untuk tetap pendek. Ia juga begitu menikmati fakta unik tentang kemiripan gaya rambut kedua orang tuanya dari waktu ke waktu.

Sarada ingat album foto yang berisi foto Ayah-Ibunya dari tahun ke tahun meski secara terpisah. Saat kecil, keduanya memiliki poni menutupi jidat, saat _genin_ keduanya memiliki poni belah tengah, saat usia _chuunin_ (meski Ayahnya bukan _chuunin_) keduanya memiliki poni yang serupa. Dan ketika Ayah Ibunya dewasa hingga kini, keduanya memiliki poni belah samping.

Sarada pernah menanyakan sesuatu pada Ibunya, "_Apakah Ayah Ibu janjian bermodel rambut yang sama?_"

Kala itu Ibunya tertawa dan menggeleng, "_Mungkin itulah salah satu tanda kami berjodoh. Padahal Ayah-Ibumu jarang sekali bertemu waktu dulu karena Ayah bepergian keluar desa._"

Yah, Sarada memang tak dapat cerita apa pun soal Ayahnya yang ternyata mantan kriminal. Status lama Uchiha Sasuke ditutupi Hatake Kakashi ketika menjabat sebagai Hokage membuat peraturan agar tak ada satu pun yang membicarakan tentang sejarah Uchiha.

Kalau mengingat tentang kemiripan gaya rambut orang tuanya, Sarada jadi tak ingin mempertahankan rambut panjangnya. Ia ingin serupa dengan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Hei!"

Sarada tersadar. Didapatinya Bolt sedang mengertukan alis membawa nampan berisi empat ramen, dagu Bolt mengarahkan ke nampan satunya di atas konter yang berisi tiga ramen.

"Bawa sisanya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Bolt sudah berjalan duluan diikuti Sarada yang membawa nampan satunya.

Mereka disambut Sakura dan Hinata yang membantu memindahkan mangkok-mangkok berisi ramennya.

"Ibu." Panggil Sarada pelan ketika sudah duduk di tengah antara Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku potong rambutku?"

Dijawab oleh senyum, "Tentu."

==00==00==00==

Sarada mengulas senyum tipisnya saat keluar rumah sakit tempat Ibunya bekerja, ia telah usai meminta Ibunya untuk memotongkan rambutnya. Rambut pendek sebahu ini memang nyaman untuknya.

"Oi."

Sarada menoleh, didapatinya Bolt berdiri di depan rumahnya dari arah samping.

"Lama sekali, sih, kau di sana." Gerutu Bolt.

Mungkin wajah terkejut Sarada tak dapat ditutupi lagi.

"Jangan kaget begitu, kali ini aku yang mengikutimu kok."

APA? Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang Bolt tahu kebiasaan Sarada mengikutinya kemarin-kemarin!

Bolt mengangkat buku-buku di tangannya, wajahnya serius.

"Bantu aku belajar untuk ujian _chuunin_ besok." Katanya, tanpa basa-basi. "Hanya kau yang kuharapkan, ayo ke kafe terdekat."

Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun ia melangkah, menyamai Bolt. Sukar dipercaya bila anak seorang Hokage yang luar biasa bandel mau repot-repot belajar. Baguslah.

"Aku harus lulus dengan nilai tertinggi kalau perlu supaya Ayah bisa melihatku! Aku ini anaknya!" Bolt berkicau sepanjang perjalanan, sudah dapat Sarada tebak—tanpa repot-repot menanyakan ada apa, Bolt akan berceloteh menjelaskan dengan sendirinya.

"Saat ujian tertulis, mengalahlah padaku beberapa poin, oke?" Pinta Bolt dengan entengnya.

"Tch," Sarada mendengus, "Itukah yang ingin kau tunjukkan ke Ayahmu? Nilai hasil aku mengalah beberapa poin untukmu?"

Bolt mengerutkan alisnya, berlawanan dengan Sarada yang mengangkat alis angkuh.

"SIAL! Baiklah ajari aku, akan kukalahkan kau besok semampuku!" Bolt mengigit umpan yang Sarada lemparkan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Sarada terus berjalan meskipun Bolt sempat berhenti untuk marah-marah tadi. Kemudian, ia rasakan, Bolt menyamai langkahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis potong rambut, ya?"

Sarada melirik, mendadak ia merasakan cemas tanpa alasan di dalam hatinya. "Hn… anehkah?"

Bolt mengangkat bahu, "Biasa saja."

Sarada kembali menatap lurus, masih berjalan, tanpa ekspresi yang bisa dilihat orang, seperti biasanya.

"Sepanjang apa pun rambutnya, kalau wajahnya sudah manis biar botak pun tetap manis, sih."

Tap. Sarada berhenti tanpa sadar selagi Bolt terus berjalan.

Bolt berakta seolah tanpa beban. Lolos begitu saja dan benar-benar tak peduli dengan kelanjutannya.

Kata-kata yang _nggak banget_, namun manjur bikin merah pipi anak orang.

Yah, salah siapa Sarada menunduk tersenyum?

"_**Untuk apa memanjangkan rambutmu hanya demi memamerkannya pada orang yang kaubenci? Sedangkan orang yang benar-benar menyukaimu tidak membutuhkan itu." –Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Ayahnya_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY INDAH FARIDAH/SUBARASHII SHINJU~! Semoga makin cinta SasuSaku, semoga makin sayang SasuSaku, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu… semakin dewasa, be greatful and stay humble… MAAFKAN AKU yang belum bisa lanjutin Sasuke-**_**chan**_**. Ini pengganti sementara dulu yah~! Semoga suka… ^^ **(walau gak terlalu yakin, aku tau kemampuan nulisku nurun…gomen) :(

Mimi cuma OC figuran, gak begitu penting. Get rich dan smartphone kayaknya udah gak masalah dimasukkin ke fic canon melihat chapter akhir Konoha udah serba canggih, Naruto aja pake laptop broh. Ada yang inget ujian chuunin Sakura and Hinata ngerjain dengan lancar sedangkan Sasuke nyontek pake sharingan dan Naruto pusing ditempat yang sampai mau ditolongin Hinata? XDD

Kutipan Sasuke itu sebenarnya modifikasi dari kutipan salah satu tokoh islam yang kira-kira berbunyi… _**"Jangan pernah menceritakan hal baik tentangmu ke orang lain. Orang yang membencimu tidak akan percaya itu, sedangkan orang yang menyukaimu tidak membutuhkan itu."**_

ada yang tau? ^^


End file.
